Potter is ?
by murtaghxblaiseyum
Summary: Read and see,Just a bit of fun!
1. Great Hall

Discliamer:i Own nothing Summery:just a bit of fun.

Words needed:

Swimming,Bulldozer,swine flu,blood red,fantasy,Harry is gay.

pairing(s):any, i have chosen Blaise/Hermione/Draco

WARNING: Strong swear words and A bit of smutty slash(A kiss).

Hermione and Blaise where laid reading on their King sized bed they shared with their lover Draco,when said Draco stormed in,

"You will no believe what just happen in the Great hall"

"Well after you stormed in here like a Bulldozer,its got to be important"Hermione repiled as she set her copy of Wuthering heights down.

"It is,Potter just annouced he is gay"

"Everyone knows Harry is gay"

"Well apparently the weasleys didn't"

"What you mean" Blaise asked

"Well She-Weasel,Screams why wont you date me Harry?"Draco did a good impression of Ginny"And then he shouts 'Because Ginny I'm Gay,Homosexual,A Poofter,A Fag,A fucking Cock sucker' and thats not the best bit,the weaselette go Blood red and freckles says 'Do you have swine flu?',i almost wet myself"Draco was Able to get out between laughs"Then Potter screams 'NO!' and flies over to the slytherin table and screams 'I'm Gay' Grabs Theo by the collar and snogs the hell out of him"

"I bet the school is swimming in rumors"Repiled Blaise

"Well at least theo got his fantasy filled"

"What do you mean Draco"Asked Hermione

"Well Theo had a fantasy that Potter was Gay and would kiss him and well Potter just did"

All three started to laugh when Ginny burst in

"Hermione,you will never Guessed what just happened in the Great hall"

The end AN: so what do you think,i got bored and wrote a load of tosh but anyway if you reveiw write a bunch of words and ill write a short story using them :D laters xoxox NO FLAMES PLEASE,Can't say ought nice dont say anything at all!!! 


	2. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the laptop im writing on.

summery:second part of the random words fun

words needed: Fish,Pizza,Lollipop,Grass,Weed,Lamp Post, Ostrich and Fence.

Pairings:Draco/Hermione/Blaise, Theo/Harry

warnings:Drug use,Slash,some mild words and a hell of a lot of weirdness :D

Hermione,Draco and Blaise where walking towards hogsmeade when they spotted Harry and Theo leaning against a fence,Snogging.

"Oi,love birds"Draco shouted to get their attention

Harry pulled away to answear Draco back"This better be good because i was enjoying that"Hermione,Blaise and Theo started to laugh

"We was wondering if you two would like to join us for pizza"

Harry looked at Theo who nodded"Alright then"

On the way down they started to discuss what pizza they wanted

"I fancy a meat feast with extra cheese"stated Harry

"Nah,a spicy bol"repiled Blaise

"oh a Ham and Onion"added Theo

"Blah Donner meat beats them all"argued Hermione

"well im getting an ostrich meat one" Draco retorted

A collective ewwwww

"Draco thats disgusting its almost as bad as having fish on a pizza"Harry managed to get out before he gagged

"Oh shut up, just because i have expensive taste"  
The rest of the group sniggered when Draco doing his aloof walk,almost walked into a lamppost

"so we get the pizza's then sit on the grass hill"Asked Harry

"Is that the one where the Slytherin's all got got stoned on weed"Asked Theo

"To both yes" repiled Draco

"I remember that you said ,stoned mine you 'i fancy sucking a lollipop' then looked at me and tried to give me a blowjob"Laughed Theo

"Oh shut up"Draco sulked as the rest laughed as they entered the pizza palour.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Reveiws are most welcome :D

One of my reveiwers (a big thanks to you!!!) asked if i could make this into a story i planned to just do a load of drabbles but i have decided to do both,i mean do my random word drabbles and carry on with the story if you know what i mean,put them together :D

Don't know when i'll next update but it might be soon so click the nice button below and give me some random words :D 


	3. Marcus Flint and the breathe mint

Disclaimer: I own nothing,zilch,narda , a big fat nothing.

summery:Third part of the random words fun

words needed:Brush,Trinket(s),Breathe mint,Nail clippers, silk,internet and movies

Pairings:Draco/Hermione/Blaise, Theo/Harry

warnings:Weirdness all round really,maybe some mild curse words

Let the madness begin

:3:3:3:3:3:):):):):):):):P:P:P:P:P:P:P:xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hermione walked into the common room,Draco and Blaise where finishing up their potions essay's on the properties on moonstones and its affects in various potions.

"I will say this Marcus Flint needs a breathe mint and fast"Hermione pretend to gag as she told them.

"Why,what do you mean love"asked Blaise who had just written the last words on his essay

Hermione sat down between the boys and suggled up to Blaise

"Well he just stopped me in the hallway while i was doing my rounds and asked me about the halloween ball and as soon as he started talking i fought i was going to be sick,the stench of his breathe, it was like a mix between a rotting corpse and foot cheese blah"  
Blaise started to out right laugh while Draco just sniggered

"Well love just be lucky you don't have to marry him like poor Jessie Malvis,i feel sorry for her during sex,shes going to be ripped to sherds"Draco said in a sympathic voice while shaking his head

"What do you mean?"asked Hermione imaging all sorts of situations that where too far from the truth

"Well lets just say the guy is in need of Nail clippers"

"ewwww thats gross"

"Yes it is Clara yes it is"Laughed Blaise

"Anyway whats the Plan for tomorrow?" asked Hermione as a way to get off the topic off Marcus Flint

"We thought we could invite Harry and Theo over for some Movies and Just chill"Suggested Blaise

"That will be nice,well Boys im going to get ready for bed"She said as she got up and give both boys a chaste kiss on the lips

"Ok Mia we will be up in a moment"Repiled Draco as he began to finsh his essay

"When they arrived at the bedroom fifteen minutes later they saw Hermione at her vanity table using her mother of pearl brush to sweep out the knots in her hair,her body was incased in a baby pink,Baby doll nightie.  
She set the brush down on her vanity among the make up ,smellies and various trinkets brought for her by Draco and Blaise.

"Hey baby you ready for bed"asked Draco as he began to undress

"yeah,i was just think of what movies to watch tomorrow because we don't have that many"

"Well, next time we go to hogsmeade we will get some more"repiled Blaise

"Okay,i wish we had the internet in Hogwarts,I could have downloaded some"

"Whats the internet?" asked Draco with a puzzled look upon his Face

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:):):):):):):):):):):):):):p:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P}  
A:N soooooo what ya think?

And the next chappie will be up some time next week then maybe i might write two for the week after as on monday the 16th of november i shall be 18 woohoo

Please review , it makes my day :D 


End file.
